Pollun
'''Pollun' (Porun in the English Dub) is the Prince of the Garden of Light. When communicating with members of the Garden of Light, he turns into the Rainbow Commune, and everyone can hear what is said and communicate openly.In Max Heart he changes into the Touch Commune. He also grants Pretty Cure the power of light which gives them their Rainbow Bracelets. He lives predominantly with Misumi Nagisa in Futari wa Pretty Cure and with Kujou Hikari in Max Heart. He tends to end his sentences with "-popo". Story Futari wa Pretty Cure Pollun first came when all the Prism Stones are restored and is sent to the Garden of Rainbows. He came in a similar fashion to when Mepple came to Misumi Nagisa, hitting her in the face. He returns to the Garden of Rainbows with Mepple and Mipple after it is discovered that the Dark King had sent the Seeds of Darkness to the Garden of Rainbows. Later, when Wisdom is in trouble, Wisdom places the Prism Stones into Pollun which gives him the ability to remain in his regular form, as well as the ability to communicate with various people from the Garden of Light. He also gained the ability to glimpse into the future. Usually mumbling things that don't make sense to the Pretty Cure at first. Leading them to have to "decode" it. During the last battle with the Dark King, Pollun gave out all his energy to restore power to the Rainbow Bracelets. He then fell asleep until the next school year when Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart begins. Personality Pollun, although with a royalty status, is still like a young child. He has plenty of energy and loves to play and have fun, and can be childish at times and a spoiled brat on occasion which annoyed Nagisa at first while he lived with them. However, Pollun is always ready to help Pretty Cure when he can and will even rush head-first into battle to help them out. Over time Pollun begins to mature and learns to be more selfless. Relationships Lulun looks up to Pollun as a big brother. He gets annoyed at her primarily because, according to Mepple and Mipple, she was always together with him and had a hard time separating the two. In the first season, Pollun lives predominantly with Nagisa. Nagisa gets annoyed with Pollun's antics but nevertheless, shares a friendship with him. Mepple is usually annoyed at him because he fractured the romance he had with Mipple and gets very jealous when Mipple spends more time with Pollun them himself. Wishing that he was less selfish. As Pollun slowly begins to mature, Mepple helps him to understand things about the Garden of Rainbows, like Santa Claus and Christmas. During the second season, he lived with Hikari. Hikari, being polite and sweet, never yelled at Pollun for his antics. This began to make him worry, because when two friends argue or get mad at one-another, it usually meant they care a lot for the other person. Leading him to think that Hikari may not have cared for him. Pollun also helps Hikari transform into Shiny Luminous. Appearance Pollun's is white with mint green coloring, and furry neck with green orb at the end of his tail. Pollun also wears a crown. He looks reminiscent to a small dog or rabbit with long ears. His ears have long heart markings on them, his eye marks are pointy and go out words and his forehead mark is a heart with a diamond shape coming from the top. Trivia *Pollun is the first white colored mascot. *Pollun is also the first mascot to wear a head ornament, which is a small crown. *He and Lulun are the first two sibling mascots. Gallery Category:Mascots Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters